A transport stream can comprise multiplexed data from a variety of channels, and a variety of transponders. The data can then be provided to decoders for decoding and eventual presentation. The increasing number of channels and potential destinations place considerable demultiplexing demands on media systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.